brave_frontier_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Chthonic Crusader Nethae
In-Story Categories Schism of Rimako, by Princess Monogatari Backstory "I know, needless violence only begets more violence... ...But she must atone for what she's done. Find her, and I will fight for you!" A violent, bloodthirsty spirit of fire hailing from an unknown world, feared as violence incarnate itself. He awoke in Grand Gaia without any ability to recall any events that led to his appearance, but the singular objective etched into his mind remained before and after. Anywhere he went, frightened glances followed, and all who dared challenge him were pulverized into ashes. But with every encounter, he restrained himself and desperately tried to avoid fighting, as to reserve his strength. While still unknown to him how he got there, Nethae knew exactly why he had come to Grand Gaia, and simply knew that he would accomplish his mission in Grand Gaia. His target was there, and someday he'd hunt her down. In his unstoppable march, some mysterious spirit intervened before his journey incinerated hundreds of innocent lives. He growled so that only the spirit could hear, "You're getting in my way." After the confrontation, Nethae turned to snarl viciously in the direction of the village they were near, and accused the spirit of treachery and treason, wasting his valuable searching time to only save a few lives. With an annoyed expression, he stormed off in the opposite direction. Little did Nethae know, the people were not what the spirit had intended to protect. Personality "Grr, argh! The miserable fools! Nothing will stop me from destroying that traitorous worm! That lowly scum of the earth!" Nethae projects an extremely volatile and stubborn attitude, somehow believing he can brute-force his way through anything with his immense physical strength, even fate. He cares not for collateral damage and merely wishes to pursue his vengeance-fueled quest for the so-called "traitor". Very singular in objective and close-minded to alternative solutions to the trouble afflicting him. Stats Sphere Demonbane Claymore Main article: Demonbane Claymore Attacks 15 hit normal attack, 45 drop checks total. Leader Skill: Invasion of the War God 80% boost to Atk, boost to Atk when HP is full 50%, large boost to BB Atk 150%, boost to Atk when BB gauge is full 50% and greatly boosts critical hit damage 100% Extra Skill: Declaration of War Boost to own Atk Fire type and BB Atk 200% after dealing 100,000 damage, and applies Fire and Thunder elements to allies' Atk for two turns on BB/SBB, boosts critical hit damage 50% and Atk 50% when Demonbane Claymore is equipped Brave Burst: Cinderfall (24 BC) (24 DC) 3 combo powerful Fire attack 480% on all enemies, applies defense ignoring effect to allies' Atk and boost critical hit rate 60% for three turns, chance 30% to apply Atk down -30% for one turn, additional attack at end of turn for one turn 500% Super Brave Burst: Strahlenschwerter (26 BC) (24 DC) (50 cost total) 2 combo massive Fire attack 750% on all enemies, massively boosts own Atk 300% at expense of Def -50% for two turns, and boosts critical hit damage 60% and Atk relative to HP HP convert for three turns, additional attack at end of turn for two turns 600% Ultimate Brave Burst: Incendium (30 BC) (30 DC) Massive Fire attack at 0 HP, 2500% at full HP on all enemies, huge boost to critical hit damage 300% and Atk 300%, and raises normal hit count 200% damage for all allies for three turns, and additional massive attack at turn's end for five turns 2500% Category:Rimako Category:Male Category:7* Unit